1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scuba diving equipment, and in particular to a submersible hand warmer, which is an apparatus that improves a diver's manual dexterity in underwater operations in frigid water.
2. Prior Art
Dry Suits, such as the variable volume dry suit (VVDS) have proven to be effective in keeping divers warm in near-freezing water. It is typically constructed of ¼-inch closed-cell neoprene with nylon backing on both sides. Boots are provided as an integral part of the suit, but the hood and three finger gloves are usually separate. The suit is entered by means of a water- and pressure-proof zipper. Inflation is controlled using inlet and outlet valves which are fitted into the suit. Air is supplied from a pressure reducer on an auxiliary cylinder or from the emergency gas supply or the scuba bottle. About 0.2 actual cubic foot of air is required for normal inflation. Because of this inflation, slightly more weight than would be used with a wet suit must be carried. Normally, thermal underwear is worn under the suit for insulation.
Gloves are an essential item of protective clothing. They can be made of leather, cloth, or rubber, depending upon the degree and type of protection required. Gloves shield the hands from cuts and chafing, and provide protection from cold water. Some styles are designed to have insulating properties but they limit the diver's dexterity. Wet or dry suits can be worn with hoods, gloves, boots, or hard-soled shoes depending upon conditions. If the diver will be working under conditions where the suit may be easily torn or punctured, the diver should be provided with additional protection such as coveralls or heavy canvas chafing gear.
While dry suits protect a diver's torso, arms, and legs in cold water diving, they don't provide adequate thermal protection for the diver's hands. A diver's hands are the first to be impacted during exposures in frigid water. Inevitably, the diver's ability to perform meaningful work is greatly reduced during the exposure to cold as the diver's tactile sensitivity diminishes.
An apparatus that enables a diver to warm his hands, therein restoring manual dexterity and preventing tissue damage would be very useful to the diver, both psychologically and physiologically.